


Make The Angels Scream (And The Devils Cry)

by RyuuseiRiderJackie, UndeadSoldierShady



Series: IzuJirou Series [24]
Category: Devil May Cry, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Canon-Typical Violence, Confident Midoriya Izuku, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dadzawa - An Aizawa Shota Zine, DekuJirou, Devil May Cry (Game), Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Izujirou, Izuku Midoriya is Nero from DMC 4, Izuku is no longer taking any shit, Jirou Kyouka is a Good Friend, Jirou Kyouka is in the Dekusquad, Kyoka Shows Up In A Bit Just Hold On For Now, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is So Done, Midoriya Izuku is pissed, Parent Vergil (Devil May Cry), Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Sassy Midoriya Izuku, Snarky Midoriya Izuku, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Yagi Toshinori | All Might Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuseiRiderJackie/pseuds/RyuuseiRiderJackie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadSoldierShady/pseuds/UndeadSoldierShady
Summary: "And a voice echoed in my head... Power... Give Me More... Power!"In a world of superpowers, when one boy finally receives his, he changes his life in ways he once thought impossible.(BNHA/MHA x DMC, Izuku = Nero AU, Collab with UndeadSoldierShady)
Relationships: Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: IzuJirou Series [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803736
Comments: 49
Kudos: 124





	1. My Army Comes From Deep Within

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, Jackie here! I love Nero, and I love Izuku. Put them together and what do you get? A being who is either a therapists dream or nightmare. Only time will tell. This idea started on a whim, and Shady here ended up helping me fuel the fire. Props to him and his Discord Server, they've been helping me with quite a few stories since I joined.
> 
> Here's a space for you to talk, Shady!
> 
> Heyo guys I'm Shady or Jay and yeah this entirely started as a whim, I've had an idea for a DMC/MHA IzuJirou fic for a while now but never got around to actually doing anything with the idea until Jackie popped up with her idea and I just had to jump on it and yeah, hope you enjoy what we put together.

**_Fifteen Years Earlier..._ **

A black leather clad book, emblazoned with a golden ‘V’ on both covers flies through the air, before smacking a white haired man, dressed in red leather, in the face. The man winces at the impact, before catching the book in his hands. He looks down at it for a moment, before returning his gaze before him.

Standing yards away is a similar looking man, same white hair, but dressed in blue, pushing against a mass of orange tissue, various eyes poking out from the flesh. “I’ll want that back someday!” The man gives a coy smirk, continuing to push against the creature. “But for now… Give that to my son.”

“Hey, don’t say that!” The man in red yells, pushing himself up and off from his position on the ground. He sprints towards the man in blue, before being hit with another thrown object. Hit in the stomach, the man sees a sheathed sword hanging in the air for a few moments. “Vergil… Don’t…!”

“My apologies, Dante, but it seems the only one with the power to defeat this ancient relic… Is me.” The man, Vergil, turns his focus back to the mass of flesh. “Well then, Mundus… Let us see how you fare against me, on an equal footing.” Vergil pushes one last time, the two disappearing into a blue gash in the air, before the cut closes… And they’re both gone.

The man in red, Dante, lets himself fall to his knees, an arm held out, failing to reach what isn’t there. He grimaces, before his hands clutch at the thrown objects. The book… And the sword.

“I’ll make sure your kid gets them, Vergil. I won’t let him despair over you.” Dante sighs, picking himself up and off the ground once more. “Still… You could have at least made it easier on me to get the items there. I mean…”

“How the hell am I going to take a sword to Japan?”

* * *

_ “Some time ago, in the rising age of heroes, there was one in specific who was said to come from Hell itself. The Legendary Dark Knight Hero, Sparda. Once an associated member of a powerful Villain Group, he rebelled against his once cohorts, and stopped an attack that would have devastated the planet. Using his, even by today’s standards, hyper powerful Quirk, Demon Lord, he created a pocket dimension, said to be a prison even stronger than the modern day stronghold of Tartarus. Most people these days don’t believe in this story, believing it a myth that villains share to themselves like a scary story at a campfire…” _

A young man with forest green hair that splits off from stark white roots runs forwards, a green leather jacket over his frame, his right arm monstrous and covered in green scales, a white heat glowing off of it. He draws a sword from his back, a small engine connected at the hilt.

_ “But the fact is, this story is real. Sparda  _ existed _. And how do I know this? It’s simple really. I’ve met his descendants. His two sons, twins with a rocky history, and his grandson, with a history filled with pain, all because he didn’t receive his power at the same time as everybody else.” _

The young man swings his sword out, striking against the skin of the horrific creature. Huge and musclebound, with a horrendous yellow beak instead of a mouth, giant teeth bared against the boy. The teen with the monstrous arms digs his sword in, before twisting the handle, flames spewing out of the engine.

_ “But, even in spite of the hardships he faced, mockery, abuse, neglect… The grandson only ever had one goal: Help people. Help them whenever and wherever you can, however you can. And even when faced with crushing despair…” _

The flames cover all vision, before it shows the same young man, with two regular arms, and much smaller than he was before, standing with a heart broken face in front of a walking skeleton of a man with blonde hair.

“ _ His dream  _ never _ changed.” _

* * *

**_Present Day…_ **

“It’s nice to have dreams, kid. But you have to be realistic. Without a power, you’ll just die.” All Might, the number one hero, and actually a very injured man, reiterates his point, before walking through the door leading off of the roof.

“So, that’s it, huh?” The young man speaks to himself, his eyes beginning to cloud over. “What else could I have expected though? I mean, it’s what I’ve heard my entire life.” He lets his head lower, as he looks over the edge of the roof. He stands in silence for a few moments before shaking his head, and heading over to the door.  “Just focus on a different future for now, Izuku. Mom will get worried.” He says to himself as he walks through the exit, his attention focused squarely on his feet as they walk against the floor and the stairs.

An explosion rockets out in the distance, and Izuku gives it a glance. “Guess another villain attack is happening…” He mutters, before returning focus to the ground beneath him.

Soon enough he finds himself at the ground floor, and he continues to walk. His pocket starts vibrating, pulling out his phone, he gives a small smirk, before answering. “Hey Uncle D.”

“ _ He-hey, kid! _ ” The voice rings from the other side. “ _ Been a while since we last talked, so I was calling to check up on you. How are things going? Still aiming to be the best hero right? _ ”

Izuku flinches at the question. A hero? Right, like he could be one now. “Uh, yeah. Uhm, how are things going over at the new office? Last I heard, Lady was still trying to get that van working.”

“ _ Kid, you would not begin to believe how irritated she’s been making me with that stuff. I swear, everytime I talk to her, she’s complaining about the van! I get that having a mobile office is going to be good for business, but we still need to finish setting the one up here in Musutafu! I only wish the shop was closer so we could hang out more. Oh, but when you get into UA you’ll be pretty close, so maybe then we could see each other more often! That reminds me, I need to read that letter I got… _ ” Uncle ‘D’ begins to trail off, Izuku letting out a breath. Well, even if he’s not going to be a Hero, he could at least get a spot in the General Education course, or if he’s lucky he could go through support. That would do something at least.

An explosion rings out close to Izuku, causing the teen to turn his head. ‘Oh, I guess my feet just dragged me here instinctually.’ He thinks to himself, watching the large crowd forming around the narrow street. Well, might as well keep up the habit. He approaches the crowd, hoping to get even the slightest hint of what’s happening.

“Hey, don’t get too close! I hear that guy had a hostage! He could take you next!” Some person says to another, holding them back. “Besides, this is the same guy that All Might was chasing this morning! I’m sure he’ll be here any moment!”

All Might…? So then the villain was… But he was inside that bottle in All Might’s… Pocket. Oh, that’s right. When Izuku clung to the man the villain must have… No. No, it wouldn’t have happened if All Might hadn’t tried kicking Izuku off with the other leg. That was the pocket the villain was in! If All Might had thought for a second that a normal person would die from that height then the villain would be in custody by now!

Another explosion rings out, Izuku covering his ears due to being so close.

“Damn, and that blonde kid has such a good quirk too. If the heroes would actually do something, then maybe we’d be seeing this kid in action in a few years.” Someone else says, and boy does that catch Izuku’s attention.

Explosions? Strong quirk? Blonde hair? It’s Kacchan… Oh, isn’t that some irony? The same "powerful" boy who told him to jump off the roof this morning is suddenly the one without power… Izuku wants to chuckle to himself, but his morality overpowers that want. Because it’s hitting him that Kacchan is probably going through that same pain he was in. That sensation of drowning, of lacking a sense of control in your own body… The suffocation that comes with powerlessness.

Once more all Izuku can think about is power. Power this, power that, it’s all anyone cares about. But, in this hopeless situation, the people with power are doing… Nothing.

Not a hero is running into the alley to save Kacchan. Not one of these other people. Not a soul.

“ _...Kid? Kid are you still there? _ ” Uncle ‘D’ asks, Izuku barely paying attention. “ _ Kid, I keep hearing explosions, are you okay? _ ” Izuku keeps his eyes on the scene in front of him.

Why isn’t anyone doing anything? Is it because they think they’re weak? Backdraft is the only one actively trying to do something, putting out as many fires as he can, no one else is trying. Kamui Woods could jump on a roof and grab Kacchan. Mt. Lady could push people back on the street, grow, and stomp on that guy. Death Arms… Okay the guy just has giant fists, but he could still do something! These guys… They don’t actually care about saving Kacchan. This is just them trying to save face, before they let him… Die.

Izuku pushes his way to the front, his arm falling to his side. “ _ Kid?! I’m serious, Izuku, what’s going on?! _ ” Finally, Izuku can see the other teen entrapped in the slime, struggling to move,  _ to breathe _ . Finally, with one last struggle, Kacchan manages to raise his head, and show an expression that Izuku never thought he would see.

An expression of fear and pain. An expression that says, no,  _ screams _ ‘I don’t want to die’. Izuku’s eyes narrow, and the phone falls from his hand, as his body begins to move on its own.

And Izuku takes off  _ running _ .

‘W-What am I doing?!’ He thinks to himself, as he rushes down the flame engulfed street. ‘Why am I running?!’ The boy screams in his head, as he continues on his path.

“ _ KID! _ ” The man on the other end of the phone yells, only a couple bystanders hearing the dropped phone. Izuku was too far gone, both in his mind and in reality, to hear his Uncle.

The slime villain rears back an arm, and Izuku thinks quickly. In this situation, a hero would likely try to blind or at least hinder the villain, right? Well, he doesn’t have guns like his Uncle, not on him at least, but he does have a backpack…! It’s not much, but it’s a work in progress, and he’s winging it.

“Take this!” Izuku screams, flinging his backpack off of his arms. The contents of the bag start spilling out, a pencil case poking the mass of goo in the eye.

The sludge retreats in on itself for a moment, allowing the blonde boy to breathe for a moment. He coughs, trying to catch his breath, before finally paying attention to Izuku. “W-What the hell?! Why are you here?!”

“I-I don’t know, my legs, they just started moving!” Izuku replies, as he starts to claw away at the sludge. “But for some reason… Sitting back and watching you get hurt… I’d rather die than let that happen!”

“A request I’m happy to fulfill!” The slime villain speaks, and Izuku’s eyes narrow in terror. He recovered faster than Izuku thought he would! But, he can almost reach Kacchan! One more swipe, and-!

A tendril of slime, high in pressure, and sharp as a sword comes swinging down, and just as Izuku sticks into the slime once more…

**_SHINK_ **

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” Izuku cries in pain, as his arm is cut through, a cut that opens his skin and splits it apart in a ‘V’ formation. Blood begins to gush out, a fountain of the substance sprouting from the injury.

“Guess I missed… I’ll just go aga-HUH?!” The villain boasts in arrogance, before he begins to feel his very being bubble with hellish heat.

From where Izuku’s hand was inserted, and from the drops of blood that were spilled, steam begins to form, before it turns into smoke, and Izuku’s blood becomes an erupting green flame. The flames begin to dance, before flying through the air, collecting around Izuku’s injured arm. The flames solidify into crystal, before shattering, revealing a deep forest green hide that connects to patches of blue light, Izuku’s hand now sporting claws where his fingers once were, the last two digits of each bathed in the same blue light. Izuku’s eyes begin to glow red, as instinct begins to take over, and clenches his claws into a fist.

His head throbs in pain, and in the milliseconds between now, and his next set of actions, a voice echoes through his mind, saying, “ **Power… Give me… More… Power…!** ”

“Ngh… rrrrrrrRRRRAAAAA **GGGHHHHHH!** ” Izuku lets out a feral scream, as he drives his fist further into the slime, the villain splitting apart at the force. “ **Kacchan!** ” Izuku  _ roars _ , his still human hand reaching out to grab at the blonde boy.

‘Kacchan’ watches in stunned silence as Izuku grabs him by the collar, and drags him away from his previous point of capture. Suddenly, the two boys are covered in shadow, as a familiar sight to everyone there, now stands between them and the villain.

“ **I had told you the traits of the greatest champion… But it seems I wasn’t living up to my own ideal!** ” The man yells, grabbing both boys hands in one of his own, Izuku now returning to sanity thankful that it wasn’t his new arm, because  _ holy shit how did that happen _ ? “ **A pro is always willing to risk their life! That is the true test of a hero!** ” The hero stares at the villain, before rearing back his other hand, curling it into a fist. “ **DETROIT… SMASH!** ” The man punches forwards, a burst of air pouring out from the punch, and splitting the villain entirely, separating his body into piles of goo.

He lets go of the two teenage boys, Izuku laying flat against the ground, as he looks at his hand.

‘Willing to risk their life, huh?’

* * *

After being scolded by the heroes for rushing in like he did (because of course they’d yell at the only one who actually  _ did _ something) Izuku found his phone, dead, on the ground and continued his walk home after picking up his stuff. All the while, the only thing he could do is stare at his arm. It glowed intensely, as he thought back on the day's events. It turns out, he didn’t need to jump off of a roof to get a Quirk after all.

It did cost his writing arm though.

Izuku chuckles at his little bit of self depreciation. Well, even still, he can actually do something now, can’t he? Using a quirk he just got, one that made his arm strong… He could be a hero for sure with that. He’d need to train to get the rest of his body to match up with that strength, but if his quirk ( _ his quirk, _ that feels so weird to say) works like he hopes it does, then the arm itself will only get stronger and stronger, the more the rest of his body is enhanced. That’s how Uncle D-

“Deku!” A voice calls out, Izuku turning around to face the boy he just helped… No, the boy he  _ did _ save. “I-I didn’t need your help back there! I was just about to blow him to pieces!”

“Really?” Izuku asks, shocking both himself and Kac-No. The other teen’s name is Katsuki Bakugou, there’s no point in calling him a name that meant something once. Might as well ride this confidence high for now. “Because for all your talk of bravado, and being the strongest, the only person who rushed almost lost his fucking arm!” Izuku yells, holding up his now changed limb. “And now, now that I actually have a quirk, life is going to change! All because I have a quirk, and people watched on live tv that it split a villain in half for a moment! They’re not going to start caring about me, Izuku Midoriya, they’re going to care about my quirk, Whatever This Arm Is! So guess what, you won! I almost killed myself, and was rewarded with a quirk. Congratulations, Bakugou, I’m not a Deku anymore.” Izuku turns back around, adjusting his backpack with his human arm, before walking off.

Katsuki watches as he walks away, before turning around himself. “They’ll only care about the quirk, huh? Yeah… That’s usually what it’s like.” He goes to walk home, his mind thinking back to anyone who liked him outside of his quirk… And only one green haired boy comes to mind.

Izuku keeps walking, until a large shadow covers his vision, and he looks up to see one of the last people he wanted to be around right now. “All Might, sir.” He says, giving the man a bow, if only because you should be respectful to heroes (no matter how badly they stepped on and crushed your dreams before). Izuku concludes his bow, and goes to keep walking, his face sporting a frown.

“ **Young m** an.” All Might deflates as Izuku walks past him, blood spurting from his mouth. “I have come to apologize, and make amends for what I said earlier.”

“What for? You were right, weren’t you? I couldn’t do anything until a quirk I didn’t know I had suddenly sprouted from nowhere.” Izuku stops in place, refusing to turn around, lest he let his fanboy tendencies take over. “I couldn’t be a hero without power, and I have that now. No apology needed.”

“But, that’s-“

“If you’re about to say that’s not true, then you can forget it!” Izuku yells, shutting the blonde man up. “All my life, people have looked down on me and beaten me up, because I was nothing compared to them. Because I didn’t have anything to protect myself with. My own mom treats me like glass some days because of it, but I don’t put it past her because she means well. And it’s not like I could run to my dad, because he died protecting everybody, like an actual hero!” Izuku reaches up to his head, running a clawed finger through the white of his hair. “But now…” He pulls his hand back out, clenching it into a fist. “Now I’m the one with power. And I’m going to use this power to do what you never could!” Izuku turns around, his eyes glowing red, as his fist burns with white heat. “I’m going to give everyone that hope they deserve. That hope that they can be whoever they want to be. So, have a good day, All Might. And don’t worry, I’ll keep your dumbass secret.” Izuku turns back around and walks off, a scowl on his face, as tears stream down his cheeks.

On a dead street in the middle of Musutafu, Toshinori Yagi stands with a hand outstretched, as he watches the only person he had ever considered worthy of being a successor so far, walk away. All because Toshinori had given into his cynicism, instead of inspiring people like a Symbol should have. But he will not give up here. Not if he has anything to do about it. He’s failed this boy once, he shall not do it again.

* * *

Izuku slams the door to his apartment (with his human hand, thankfully) a breath once held escaping his lips. He walks over to his room, and tears the All Might sign from the door (he doesn’t tear the rope though, what he’s about to do… He won’t damage anything, but he won’t let it be him anymore). He opens the door, and gets to work.

He strips his bed of the bed sheets, throwing them over to the corner, before he starts to walk around his room, tossing various framed posters and pictures onto the pile. He pulls out a bunch of figurine boxes, and starts putting the toys away too. He strips his walls of all things All Might, and goes to grab another poster, before stopping.

A picture of the Number Three Pro Hero, Rebellion, hangs on his wall. A hero so ingrained in Izuku’s life, that he was very sad to learn that All Might was his (once) favorite. Izuku pauses, digging his phone out from his pocket (removing the All Might case) and plugging it on the charger. His phone powers on, and he’s met with a number of missed calls. He opens it up, and taps on the contact. It rings… Rings… Rings…

“ _ Kid? Kid! Oh thank god, you finally answered! What the hell is going on- _ “

“Uncle Dante…” Izuku interrupts, sobs echoing through his voice as he finally lets his emotions out. “I really need you right now.” Izuku cries, tears escaping his eyes.

“ _ Give me a few minutes. I’m bringing Trish, and Lady, and a shitton of pizza and stuff to make sundaes. Do you need me to grab you anything else? I can pop by the store and see if they have any new All- _ “

“Uncle Dante,  _ please _ .” Izuku is wracked with dread when his Uncle starts to speak that last word. “I just… I really don’t want to be alone right now.”

“ _ I’m on my way over kid. _ ”

* * *

When Inko Midoriya makes her way home from work, she’s surprised to see a familiar pair of motorcycles parked outside of her apartment complex. She wasn’t expecting her Brother In Law to be coming over today, let alone be bringing his co-workers. It’s a pleasant surprise though, and one she will always welcome.

She can only hope Izuku is being a good host for now, but that’s a worry she rarely ever has. Dante loves Izuku, and Izuku clearly loves his uncle. His co-workers also share that same familial fondness, so she shouldn’t worry about these things.

And then she hears the muffled sobs of her son as she steps up to her door.

If there is a sound that makes any mother worry, it’s the sound of her children crying. No matter if Izuku is a year from graduating High School. Her baby needs her help now.

She unlocks the door, and rushes into the apartment, fear in her eyes. And then she spots a scene she was never sure she would experience.

There was Izuku, crying into his Uncle’s arms, as the man’s co-workers each lay a hand on his shoulders, and the boy clutches onto a shredded piece of pizza in his… Claws. Izuku now has a claw on his hand, or rather the claw  _ is  _ his hand. “Izuku…” Inko mutters, the group turning attention to her.

“Mom…!” Izuku sobs, as his Uncle lets him go, the boy running over to hug his mother.

An embrace she welcomes, even if his hand is coated in pizza grease. Because Izuku needs his family right now, and his family is here in the room with him. His mother, his uncle, whatever Dante’s coworkers are to him…

And, the spirit of pro hero Yamato, Vergil Midoriya, was most likely here as well.


	2. This Party's Gettin' Crazy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to a late gift, Izuku experiences school, meets a new friend, and gains something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time has come and so has a new chapter! Sorry about the long wait, but aside from my occasional one-shots, I've been having some on again off again writers block, lol. So chapters will kind of happen when they happen, sadly. That said I hope you enjoy. - Jackie

_ “Hey, Uncle D? What’s this?” Izuku asks, holding up a small box wrapped in silver and red. _

_ “Woah-hey! That’s where your christmas present went! I was wondering why you never used it.” The white haired man speaks, walking over to Izuku with a smile. “Course, this was from Christmas five years ago, so…” _

_ “Five years ago?! How do you lose something like this for that long? And for that matter, why was it in my closet?!” _

_ “Well, I figured since you were so crafty, might as well put it in the worst spot to look. That way, no one would find it!” The man crossed his arms with a smirk, his eyes closed in pride. _

_ “And that no one includes you, it seems.” Izuku dead pans, opening up the wrapping paper quickly. Underneath is a sleek box with a picture of a fancy pair of headphones on the cover, the actual pair held within. “Headphones? Well, thanks, but I barely listen to music as it is. I don’t even think I have a favorite genre…” _

_ “Well that’s exactly why I got them.” Dante explains, taking the headphones and putting them on Izuku’s head. “You gotta branch out, broaden your horizons. You can’t just go through life without experiencing all of its pleasures. Sure heroes like me are cool and all, but there’s nothing quite like a sick guitar riff!” The man pretends to shred on said instrument, holding up his right hand in the classic rocker position. “And what better time than now to do that?” _

_ Izuku takes the headphones off, looking over them in curiosity. “Alright, I’ll give it a try.” _

* * *

Izuku shifts in his seat, adjusting the bulky pair of black headphones around his neck so that the speakers are resting against his cheek, the guitar riff pouring through now more easily heard. After going through the process of cleaning out his room and finding the long forgotten gift, he had quickly fallen into the genre of rock. Any and all rock appealed to him, but he did have a leaning toward metal and some punk-pop.

The bell signaling the end of classes for the day rang out, and Izuku hurried to grab his bag. Slinging it over his shoulders, he hurried over to the door, adjusting the headphones to fit on his ears.

“Hey, Midoriya!” A voice yelled out, and Izuku rolled his eyes. (Is it bad he wished people would ignore him again?) Izuku turns to see one of his classmates walk up to him, what was his name? Doesn’t matter. “Hey, did you want to go to the arcade today? I hear they got a new shooter in, maybe we could check it out.”

“No way! Midoriya, you should come with me! I hear they got a new line up of hero jackets at Wookies!” Another guy yells, shoving the first student to the side. “I think they even had a Rebellion jacket out too! Those sell out insanely fast, right? We have to check it out!”

“You guys are ridiculous.” A girl interrupts, shoving the two boys to the side. “Hey, Mido-do, you should totally come hang out with me. My parents are out of town, so the house is all mine. Maybe you could show me what that hand can  _ really do _ ?” The girl flutters her eyelashes, pausing in shock to see Izuku having already left.

* * *

Izuku walks down the street, adjusting his bag a bit, as he looks at his clawed arm. Just as predicted, ever since he got a quirk, people have been looking at him differently, acting as if he was suddenly the greatest thing to exist. All because he had power… More power… Izuku clenches his fist, letting out a harsh breath of air.

Why does he suddenly crave power? He has power, his counsellor said as such when they went over the tests on his new Quirk.

Devil Bringer, that was the name given to this ability. A clawed hand that appeared in a moment of great injury and high stress, that kickstarted a change to Izuku’s biological systems. Increased speed, strength, stamina… The works. Of course, the hand itself worked on a higher scale than the rest of his body, but it doesn’t change the facts that Izuku was now… Powerful. Hell, he even gained a healing factor like his father…

Izuku stopped in his tracks, looking around his surroundings. He needs to clear whatever thoughts he’s having right now before his moods sours even further. A glance left, a glance right… Izuku’s eyes stop on one building in particular, as he slowly starts to approach it. “Red’s Grave Music…” He says to himself, looking at the sign. He shrugs, before opening the door, walking inside.

Red and purple checkered prints line the walls of the store, alongside various instruments and records. Rows of cd’s and albums adorn shelves like a library, each available for purchase. A woman gives Izuku a wave from behind the counter, before going back to assisting a customer.

Izuku adjusts his headphones, switching up the song with a button press. Guitars and drums start blasting through his ear drums as he begins to peruse the store, a small smile forming on his face as he digs through the closest shelf. There were plenty of good choices, from independent artists, to bigger names, to even some pre-quirk era tracks too. Izuku picks up a cd case, the offer for a free digital download attached to it. ‘Deep Dope…’ He reads the artist name in his head, before pulling out his phone, and browsing through it. He taps down on a song, new guitar chords and drums kicking up. ‘Yeah, I knew I recognized them! They did this kick ass cover! I’ll absolutely be getting this.’ Izuku assures his grip on the cd, turning to head to the counter.

And then he feels a tap on his shoulder.

The boy turns around to see a girl around his height (not uncommon, seeing as even with his increased physique, he was still on the shorter side) staring at his headphones with a bit of joy with triangular black eyes. Her short cut purple hair shines in the light of the sun from the nearby window, as she wears the black uniform of a neighboring high school. She motions to her own ears, from which a pair of headphone jacks hang from her earlobes. Izuku nods, pausing the song, and taking the personal speakers off. “Can I help you?” He asks the (very pretty) girl.

“Absolutely, Mr. Good-Taste. I couldn’t help but overhear, but… That was the Deep Dope cover of Devil’s Never Cry, right?” She asks, a small knowing smirk on her face.

“Oh, y-yeah.” Izuku says, backing up a bit as he holds up the cd, attempting to hide behind it. “I found it recently, and got hooked, so I’m glad I found this deal.” Izuku said, a hand leaving the cd case, and rubbing at his nose.

“Well, I’d say you have a nice sixth sense if you’re choosing that one. Orange Revolution is one of their best albums in my opinion.” The girl says, poking the cd. “That said, you should check out their work on Capped Computers if you want more covers.” The girl reaches behind Izuku with one of her jacks, the quirk grabbing onto a cd case, and putting it in Izuku’s hand. “Same deal as Revolution, with a free download.”

Izuku watches as her jack retracts back to its normal position, his eyes shining a bit at the sight. “That.. That’s a really cool quirk.” He blurts out, the girl pausing for a moment.

“Oh, really?” She asks, a finger twirling around the chord on instinct. “I-I’m sure you’re just saying that. Besides, I see that claw, what, are you part monster?”

“No way! Who cares about that, when you’ve got completely prehensile chords attached to your ears?” Izuku smiles, hiding his hand behind his back for a moment. “Can you plug them into things? Can you transmit sounds? What’s their limit? Oh man, I can’t believe I met someone so cool in here.”

The girl grabs his hand still holding onto the cd cases, a blush on her face as she breaks Izuku from his trance. “C-can you chill out? I get your point.” She says, looking away from the boy.

“Oh, sorry about that.” Izuku says, once more rubbing at his nose (okay when did that start being a thing). “I uh, get pretty excited about quirks. I didn’t get mine until recently, so it’s kind of a habit I need to quit.”

The girl looks at Izuku again, her eyes growing and shrinking in realization as she lets go of his hand. “Hey, once you get those cd’s… How about we go hang out somewhere? You seem like a pretty chill guy, so…”

Izuku looks at the girl in surprise, his clawed hand still hidden behind his back.

“Eh?”

* * *

“So, mind telling me why you’ve dragged me out to the mall? I wasn’t exactly planning on going anywhere much else than the music store earlier.” Izuku says, the cd’s he bought earlier now at rest in his backpack.

“Because you seem chill, and like you need to get out more. Seriously, you’re so pale even your hair is turning white.” Kyoka Jirou, as she had introduced herself after Izuku bought the cd’s, responds, a smirk on her face as she points at Izuku’s mop of a head,

“Plenty of people have different colors in their hair. Agh, that’s not the point, why are we hereeee…” Izuku trails off, as the two stop in front of a clothing store, his eyes landing on a blue leather coat with a red hoodie attached to it. Kyoka smirks, dragging the boy into the store with her. “W-what is this place? I’ve never seen this store before…”

“That’s because you didn’t know me before, Greenie. Welcome to Hell’s Gates.” Kyoka says, passing a wave to workers by the counter, the manager nodding behind his own leather jacket and cool pair of shades. “This place has everything to fit out a sick aesthetic. One that properly tunes to rock. They fit some heroes out with costume stuff too, if it’s a bit more casual in appearance.”

Izuku’s eyes gained a little sparkle, before he found them wandering back to the coat at the front of the store. Something about the outfit piece was just… Calling out to him. Telling him to get that jacket. Kyoka smirked a bit more, letting go of the boy’s arm, and giving him a little nudge towards the mannequin holding the jacket.

Izuku walked up to the coat, his normal hand grasping at the leather, and then at the fabric attached to the hoodie underneath. He checked for a price tag, before looking back at the counter with the workers. “Um, do you guys happen to have a fitting room?” He asks, getting a thumbs up from the manager. Izuku nods, taking the jacket and heading towards the back, Kyoka following him the whole time.

“Looks like you found something good, Midoriya.” Kyoka says, coming to a stop as Izuku steps into the changing room.

“Well, I’ve been going through a lot of stuff recently and… I’ve been meaning to change up my wardrobe, alongside some other things. And there’s just this gut feeling that I just…  _ need _ to have this coat I guess.” Izuku replies from the other side of the door. “Like… Like this coat confirms something for me.”

“Hmmm… I’m not too sure on what that means, but it’s probably best to trust your gut.” Kyoka replies, before the door opens up to reveal Izuku with the coat on, the sleeves rolled up on his arms. Kyoka pauses as she takes in the sigh, Izuku giving her a confident(-ish) smile. “Damn Green, you know how to clean up nice with just an outfit change.”

“Heh, well, I think anything looks better than a school uniform.” Izuku snarks, rubbing at his nose once again (again? Is this just what he does around pretty girls now). “But I feel better with this on. I think I’m going to get it.”

“Sounds like a plan to me, Greenie.” Kyoka says, giving the boy a thumbs up.

* * *

“So, I say to the guy, ‘Hey bud, don’t look at me. Just ‘cause you got that stick up your ass, doesn’t mean I should have to suffer with you.’” Kyoka says, getting uproarious laughter in response from Izuku, the young man still dressed in the coat he had purchased earlier. The two teens on the cusp of adulthood hold large drinks from a convenience store in their hands. “And the guy just walked off!”

“HEHEHEHE! That’s so great!” Izuku cheers, barely holding onto his drink. “Oh man, this day has been so much better after its shitty start. I’m really glad I met you Jirou.”

“Heh, the pleasure’s all mine Greenie.” Kyoka says in response, holding her drink up high. “Still, I guess it is getting kind of late. I’m sure my folks are getting worried. Hey, hand me your phone.” She requests, Izuku passing it over quickly. She taps away at it for a moment before taking a selfie, and handing it back. “There you go. Text me before and after your classes tomorrow, we can hang out some more if you want.”

“R-really?” Izuku asks, Kyoka giving him a nod. Izuku smiles, pocketing his phone. “Hey, where do you live anyways? I noticed you go to Nabuu High, that’s a bit of a ways from here, isn’t it?”

“Oh yeah, I just go there for the music program. It’s a good program, but it's hell on my sleep schedule having to wake up so early.” Kyoka chuckles, standing up with a stretch. “I actually live here in Musutafu, in the neighborhood here over by the Skywalka Apartments.” Izuku begins choking on his drink, causing Kyoka to look at him in worry. “Dude, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, sorry. It’s just… I live IN the Skywalka.” He responds, causing Kyoka to laugh.

“HOHOH MAN, are you for real? Damn, guess it's a small world after all.” She says, getting a chuckle from Izuku. The two come to a stop in front of the back entrance to the apartments, each giving the other a smile. “Well, I guess I’ll see you later then.”

“Right.” Izuku says, giving Kyoka a nod and a wave goodbye as she goes on her way home. Izuku lets out a wistful sigh, pulling out his keys to the apartment walk in gate, when someone opens it up for him. Izuku looks up, with his eyes shrinking in fear at the person before him.

A woman in a white button up shirt and black dress pants, with short black hair, and one red eye and one blue-ish green. She gives Izuku a coy smirk, looking at the direction that Kyoka just walked off in, before back at Izuku. “So, Izu is finally growing up, huh?”

“Lady, no, we only just met today.” Izuku says, trying to stand his ground in this, no matter how much of a losing battle it is to become.

“One day in and you’re already dressed up better than you ever were before.” Lady teases him, Izuku letting out a groan, as he hides his face in his hands.

* * *

**_1 Month Later…_ **

“And that’s the usual bullshit happening at school.” Izuku finishes, walking along the park trail next to Kyoka, his hands dug into the pockets of his coat (which he now takes with him everywhere, the outfit piece having become a staple of his dress style). “But what about you? Anything interesting happening in your life?”

Kyoka gives a low hum, before shaking her head. “Nah, this past week was just kind of boring really. Not even music class has been exciting recently.” She crosses her arms, looking off to the side. “I need to find a place to practice my quirk though. Entrance exams are in nine months after all.”

“Oh yeah, they are.” Izuku says, looking up in the sky. Pretty early days in their friendship, they both expressed their wish to be heroes to make people smile, and were quick to join onto this aspect of their relationship, by deciding that they could become a hero duo. They’ve gone to the gym a couple times since then, but they haven’t had any real days to actually… Train.

Izuku comes to a stop, looking around his surroundings, until he sees a large pile of… Something off in the nearby distance. “Hold on.” He says, getting Kyoka to stop. He starts walking over to the pile, before arriving at the destination… The beach, where piles upon piles of trash litter the sands. “Hey… I think I just solved that problem.”

“Midoriya, you can’t be serious.” Kyoka says, Izuku looking at her with a smirk. “No. There’s no fucking way we’re going to be using the dump as a training ground.”

“It’s not a dump though! People have been illegally putting their trash here for years, because the current used to wash up a lot of trash. But now that the oceans are cleaner, it's just dumpers putting things here. If we start cleaning it up, we could work on our bodies, quirks, and the community all at once. That’s three birds instead of two!” Izuku reasons, putting up a clawed finger to accentuate his point.

Kyoka crosses her arms, looking at Izuku with a glare… Before letting out a groaning sigh, as her eyes roll as far back into her head as she can manage. “Ugh, fine. But you’re buying things to keep us safe until we get this thing fifty percent cleared. You’re also paying for my body wash for the next year.”

“I’ll buy you whatever you want if this doesn’t provide results.” Izuku smirks, putting his hands in his pockets. “Besides, it's not like it's going to take us a whole year. With both of us working on it, and with the use of our quirks, we should be able to knock this down in… Five months? Six or seven, tops.”

“You are an insane person, Izuku Midoriya.” Kyoka said, rolling her eyes with a barely hidden smirk.

“Heh, blame my Uncle for that.” Izuku jokes back.

  
  
  
  


Somewhere, Dante sneezes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackie - Once more, huge props to Shady for help with this! And, if you want to see my idea process or want to see when I update first, join us over at Shady's discord! https://discord.gg/wXQvzm2 Until next time! Love & Peace!

**Author's Note:**

> Is this good? I hope it's good. I'm actually really excited to write this story, and it's my first time ever collaborating too. I'm really excited to work with Shady on this, and I can't wait to hear what you all think! That said, this is Jackie, and I'll see you all in the next one!
> 
> Here's a space for you to talk, Shady!
> 
> Heyo as you may or may not know I'm Shady, a prominent figure in the DekuJirou/IzuJirou fanfic community who now aims to help get more fics for this ship out in anyway possible.
> 
> Well I've created a server that has me, Jackie and many other IzuJirou authors.  
> Come join my cult-I mean server  
> https://discord.gg/wXQvzm2


End file.
